Colleen Clinkenbeard
Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard (born April 13, 1980 in Shreveport, Louisiana) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer, line producer and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Patric Carroll. She's known for voicing: Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail, Gohan in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece, Rachel Moore in Case Closed, Riza Hawkeye in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Yuko Ichihara in xxxHolic. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Therestina Kihara Lifeline, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Therestina Kihara Lifeline *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Listy El Da Sherfied *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Reika *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Nesta, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Jeanne d'Arc *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Izumi Ishiguro *Barakamon (2016) - Ikue Komoto *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kaori Sanada *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Faroid, Kaori Sanada, Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ema Asahina *Case Closed (2004) - Rachel Moore *Casshern Sins (2010) - Liza, Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Miranda Lotto, Young Daisya Barry (ep37) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Miranda Lotto *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Chieko Kakazu *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Vera, Young Akira *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Chisa Yukizome (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Chisa Yukizome (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Chief Makina *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Mai *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Android#18, Gohan, Baby Trunks, Young Goku, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Young Gohan (ep1), Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Jeanne D'Arc (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Beautiful Woman (ep6) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Erza Scarlet *Freezing (2012) - Yumi Kim *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Katsurako (ep7), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Octavia *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Ayako Matsuzaki *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Harminia (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Kido, Shiro (ep10), Shueran *Hina Logic: from Luck & Logic (2017) - Kozue (Announced) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Mako Sato *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps7-9) *Joker Game (2016) - Synthia Grane (ep7; Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Yonomori (ep4), Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Éclair *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Shima Takami (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Cinara *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Momo Yaoyorozu (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Yae Oda *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Blue Girl, Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Monkey D. Luffy, Oars *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Éclair Tonnerre, Young Ritsu Kasanoda (ep22) *Peach Girl (2007) - Misao Aki, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Risa Aoyanagi (ep18) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Risa Aoyanagi *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Dafnes (ep12; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Female Dog *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Otoya Takechi *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Cordelia *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Doctor (ep18), Tae Anegasaki, Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Drive, Maiden (ep22), Mother (ep22), Tae Anegasaki *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Asuramaru (Announced) *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Hima Nohara, Maso Sato, Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Rose Anderson, Baby Rita (ep12), Natalie Roman (ep3), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Scarlet, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kaoru Koganei *The Future Diary (2013) - Rea Amano *The Rolling Girls (2015) - Masami Utoku/'Maccha Green' (Announced) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ryoko Fueguchi *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Yuko Ichihara, Boy (ep40), Child (ep40), Court Lady (ep40), Girl (ep40) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Yuko Ichihara *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2016) - Minako *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Yuriika Hakonaka 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Yumi Kim *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Riza Hawkeye *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Yuko Ichihara 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Haruno Yanagi *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Rachel Moore *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Rachel Moore *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Mai *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Mai *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Millerna Aston *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Ritsuko Akagi *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Ritsuko Akagi, Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Kiyomi Kaname *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Erza Scarlet *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Riza Hawkeye *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Mako Sato *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Monkey D. Luffy *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Monkey D. Luffy *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Jessica *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Vexille Serra *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Yuko Ichihara 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Lian *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Ema Asahina *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Riza Hawkeye (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Dr. Zhinzhee Bekka Arr Thied *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Mako Sato *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Yuko Ichihara *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Yuko Ichihara 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Chibi Romano (ep15), Monaco (ep12) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Monaco, Additional Voices *Planetarian (2016) - Satomi (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Æon Flux (2005) - Hostesses, Sybil *BattleZone (2006) - Spokesperson *Battleborn (2016) - Galilea, Nova *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Minions *Borderlands (2009) - Lilith, Patricia Tannis *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Lilith *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Captain Scarlett, Lilith, Patricia Tannis *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Bradbot, Geisha Puppet, Mistress Ropes *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Sorceress *Orcs Must Die! 2 (2012) - Sorceress *Smite (2012-2017) - Arachne, Modern Mercenary Nemesis, Narrator Tutorial, Ne Zha *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Linda *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Kennedy, Scout, Walker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Rachel Moore *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Mai *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Mai *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android#18, Kid Gohan, Zangya *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Mai *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Android#18, Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Zangya *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Fision Machine Pilaf, Zangya *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Android#18 *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Android#18, Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Android#18, Kid Gohan *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Android#18, Kid Gohan *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Riza Hawkeye, Rose Thomas *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Riza Hawkeye *Lux-Pain (2009) - Nöla Döbereiner, Yui Yamase *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (151) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (136) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors